


Out of Time

by WaifuPrivateEye



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Light Angst, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaifuPrivateEye/pseuds/WaifuPrivateEye
Summary: Amelia Watson, time traveler and ex-detective of Hololive, had been living an ordinary life for years after Hololive had ended. She had fallen out with most of her friends, but was still okay, despite the sadness inside her. That was until she blacked out in 2040, and woke up 1000 years later, in the apocalypse. After surviving the wasteland for 30 years in 3074 she's given a chance to go back to 2040 and save the world with the help of her friends from long ago.
Relationships: Gawr Gura & Watson Amelia (Hololive), Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Mori Calliope & Takanashi Kiara, Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Out of Time

The sun shined harshly through the roof of a small ruined office building, secluded in the ruined landscape of the apocalyptic plains of 3074. The static of a cable television echoed through the building, a small shape curled up on a dusty sofa. A pair of eyes slowly opened, their light blue color being the most vibrant thing in the room, only matched by the yellow of the girl's hair as they glanced from side to side, the figure's nose twitching as she smelled the dusty environment around her, still half asleep.

The blonde yawned, stretching before reaching to her side, pulling a small watch out from under her and checking the time. "TWO DAYS?!", Amelia Watson shouted in disbelief, jumping up from the sofa and dashing into a different room of the office building, pulling a dusty green t shirt from a filing cabinet along with a pair of goggles and some tan shorts, almost leaping into her boots as she sprinted out the door of the room where she kept clothes and supplies.

"You knew the show was playing today!", Ame cursed to herself, having planned to watch her favorite anime just an hour or so earlier, knowing it was the first time it was on in the last decade. She leaped onto a broken down motorcycle parked by the side of the road, jump starting it quickly as she brushed her hair down in anger. "Why would this happen today, the day I was getting my show back, as well as the day I have to go back to work?", The girl growled as she started the bike, pulling away from the curb and speeding off toward a distant structure, backlit by the bright sun.

She checked the time once again, hoping she wouldn't be late as she sped by telephone poles, no regard for the broken traffic laws after the abolishment of most governments on the barely populated earth. Quickly Ame reached her destination, a large wiry structure with a quite modern base, possibly the most clean building on earth at the time. The girl parked her bike outside and rushed in, stumbling through the doors and into a small elevator.

As always the robot installed in the elevator began explaining the basics of time travel, something Amelia was familiar with but listened to anyway, due to the little voice interaction she was able to achieve in the wastelands. "Welcome to Time Co, the future of time travel technology and operations!", A cute robotic voice said through the speakers installed in the elevator, giving Amelia a chuckle at a certain robot she used to work with on occasions.

(A/N:Yes im just using this all to explain time travel to you now shut up reader)

"You may be new to the missions we host here at the industrial base so allow me to explain time travel to you! Despite what you might have seen in pop culture, time travelers are a bit more complicated than you would think! A time traveller is a singular body that is controlled by many versions of the same consciousness! The body exists forever after its birth, and stays constant throughout all time! As a future, present, or past time traveler, you may have experienced black out in your life quite frequently! This is caused by your future self going back in time to control you, causing your current consciousness to deactivate until they travel again, when you will reawaken wherever they left off. You may wonder things like how it would work if you time travelled to a time where you were not blacked out, but this is not possible! If you enter a date that the universe has not predetermined for you to travel back to, your time travelling device will not function as intended, so please do not attempt to do such. The timeline has already determined when you are allowed to travel, so disobeying it would not be very kind. Now have a nice day at Time Co!" The voice spouted, finishing exactly as the elevator halted, doors opening and allowing Amelia to walk out tiredly.

The girl walked past office after office, following signs in the main area of the building to lead her finally towards the biggest door present, that of the main operator and CEO of the company. Her boss. Watson busted down the door with little to no effort and walked to the chair in front of the desk, a large swivel chair on the other side, it's back to Amelia.

"Thank you for reporting Agent Watson." The hidden figure in the chair said in a deep scratchy voice. "With all do respect sir, I'm not a big fan of formalities, could we just get straight to the mission?", the detective replied, swallowing nervously in the presence of the only being she was truly scared of. "I'm sorry detective, I just thought it would be nice to greet you giving what this mission will entail and how long it may be before we interact again." The figure responded , tapping the edge of his chair with a worried look.

Recognizing fear in the boss's voice Amelia's eyes widened, leaning forward in her soft leather chair. "I-Its not 2040 is it?" Amelia asked, recalling the year she had blacked out for around 1000 years straight, awakening in the apocalypse around 40 years ago. "Yes detective. Which means you will not return for a very long time.", the CEO said, a sad tone in his words.

Ame cleared her throat, closing her eyes and sighing deeply as she calmed her mind. "Well let's get to it.", the detective retorted seriously, having known this day would come for 30 years. "If you say so, detective.", The CEO said, standing up to reveal his face, covered by bandages. "Right this way.", he said as he walked quickly out of his office and down a brightly lit hall, finally stopping in front of a dark metal door, scanning a keycard and opening it, revealing a dark room with a desk, topped by a small vial. "Just the right amount of concoction to transport you back to 2040."

Amelia walked into the room, nodding to the CEO and sitting down at the desk calmly. "One disclaimer.", the man said, glancing around nervously. "You're going to have to work with them." The girl stared at him in disbelief, anger shining in her eyes.

"Why couldn't you have told me that earlier?", she said aggressively.

"I knew you wouldn't want to do it.", the CEO said, before closing the door. "You know the rest, the Time CO. Agency will fill you in on the details of the mission on the other side, your unconscious body in 2040 should have been transported to them by the time you arrive. And Watson?", The CEO said hesitantly through the door. "Yeah?" "Play nice."

As the CEO walked away, Amelia breathed in deep, before picking up the vial concoction she had developed all that time ago, stabbing the needle into her arm and feeling a jolt of pain, before her eyes began to close and she felt nothingness.

The CEO walked down the corridor, unwrapping his bandages to reveal a familiar face. "Another success Tanigo...", he said to himself before walking down the hallway.

\---------------------------

In the distant past a pair of blue eyes shot open, glancing around a dark room much like the one she had just been in, before settling on one shape across the table she was sat at. A girl with straight black hair and glasses, seemingly ordinary smiled back at her smugly, arms crossed on the table as her, grayish purple eyes shining in the darkness. The girl wore a gray hoodie, obviously fairly casual, with a badge reading 'Time CO Employee'. "As always just on time, detective.", the girl said, a knowing grin spreading across her face at her pun. Amelia sighed and gave a playful eyeroll, smiling back at the girl. "And as always, your puns suck, Ina."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i just used xmen days of future past time travel rules but like, can you blame me?


End file.
